Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Dru-Zod (DC Extended Universe) to Zod (DC Extended Universe) He is never named "Dru-Zod" in any media, only "Zod". —MakeShift (talk · ) 10:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC) * Oppose: The character is an adaptation of Dru-Zod. In the comics, "Zod" is the surname (so that's what he is usually called). So unless that is officially debunked as his full name in the DCEU, I don't see any reason to move it. DarkKnight' ' 17:38, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Alexander Luthor (DC Extended Universe) to Alexander Luthor, Jr. (DC Extended Universe) See the talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Titano (Earth-One) to Toto (Earth-One) The Super-Ape was originally a non-super chimp named Toto. Naming conventions suggest a move. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:39, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Tycoon of Crime (Earth-Two) to Mister Blob (Earth-Two) His real name is Blob, Mister Blob. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:23, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Shouldn't it be changed to just Blob (Earth-Two)? Why include the Mr.? Shadzane �� (talk) 20:38, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, that would actually be better. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:45, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Since we have a fuller name in use, there seems very, very little to gain by moving this. :::- Byfield (talk) 23:17, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::I've always thought that if we don't have a full name, or that one name doesn't do much to distinguish them, we should use the code name. At least that is more descriptive. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:25, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thing From 40,000 A.D. (Earth-One) to Thing (Earth-One) Never called "Thing From 40,000 A.D." in-universe. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:59, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Green Lizard (Quality Universe) to Winters (Quality Universe) His first name is unknown and his last name is Winters. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 21:43, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :May want to delay this one for a bit. There is some discussion going on that maybe we shouldn't use an incomplete real name (missing first name) for the page name. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:33, June 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Bah. I reluctantly and begrudgingly withdraw the suggestion. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 03:14, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Doctor Omega (New Earth) to Doc Omega (New Earth) He's never called "Doctor", only "Doc". Kyletheobald (talk) 10:29, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Space Ape (Prime Earth) to Lorix (Prime Earth) His real name was revealed in . SadCryingClown (talk) 11:18, April 26, 2017 (UTC)\ Nora Allen (Arrow) to Nora Thompson (Arrow) Maiden name confirmed in latest episode, Cause and Effect. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:07, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Nora Allen (Arrow: Flashpoint Timeline) to Nora Thompson (Arrow: Flashpoint Timeline) Above + Because saving her didn't change her maiden name. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:09, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Every (Injustice: Gods Among Us) character page to Injustice: Earth One and Every (Injustice: The Regime) page to Injustice See talk page. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:57, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Raptor (Prime Earth) to John Doe (Prime Earth) His name was revealed in Deathstroke #12 by Dexter Honore. O21014 (talk) 13:42, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :Is that his actual name or a description? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:51, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::What do you mean by description? --O21014 talk 14:06, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::: . --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:23, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't know it might be a description, we should leave it until we can be certain. --O21014 (talk) 14:34, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Marla Bloom (New Earth) to Marlene Bloomberg (New Earth) Her full name is revealed in . -- Shadzane �� (talk) 17:32, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Sandy Keene (Earth-Two) to Sandy Kean (Earth-Two) Proper spelling as seen in his first appearance. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 10:36, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :In More Fun Comics Vol 1 82 it's spelled "Keene". So this may be one of those "Sanders" > "Saunders" or "Thomson" > "Thompson" mutations. Oh I hate those. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 21:31, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::It appears so. I've read several of his early stories and they all say "Kean". We should include a note on the page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:37, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Pigeon (Prime Earth) to Beatrice Butler (Prime Earth) Name given in . SadCryingClown (talk) 07:53, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Porgus (Earth-One) to Vortex (Earth-One) His real name is not given anywhere in his one story. We do learn he is the brother of developer Harry Porgus, but it's still an assumption that Vortex's last name is Porgus too -- there are many reasons brothers may have different last names. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:01, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Kal-El (Smallville: Chaos) to Kal-El (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) * His native reality is designated as Earth-Majestic in . This move extends to other characters from this reality: : Lois Lane (Smallville: Chaos) to Lois Lane (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) : Henry James Olsen (Smallville: Chaos) to Henry James Olsen (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) : Jor-El (Smallville: Chaos) to Jor-El (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) KylieMfever (talk) 19:48, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ::It's actually called "Earth-Majectic"? Can someone please slap the writer? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:59, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :::The reality naming was handled quite badly (and not just in this case). At first, it's an unidentified universe. After the death of that universe's Lois Lane, the universe is suddenly identified as "Earth-Majestic". Clark and the mainstream Lois then goes to another universe, identified as "Earth-Omega". KylieMfever (talk) 20:22, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Fred Hemsley (Prime Earth) to Frederick Hemsley (Prime Earth) Full name revealed in . --- Haroldrocks talk 14:19, July 1, 2017 (UTC) The Cowboy (Preacher TV Series) to Saint of Killers (Preacher TV Series) As of Season 2, he is officially known as the Saint of Killers. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 18:23, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Terra (Prime Earth) to Tara Markov (Prime Earth) Her real name is Tara Markov as shown in her run of Ravagers Vol 1 of the New 52. O21014 (talk) 19:01, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Sunbeam (Prime Earth) 0001 to Sunbeam (Prime Earth) I botched up the name creating the article. My apologies. SadCryingClown (talk) 19:20, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Keiji Otani (Prime Earth) to Keiji Otari (Prime Earth) John Semper Jr. confirmed Otani was a typo on his twitter: https://twitter.com/johnsemper/statuses/849650799273582593 Hsu Hao (talk) 16:59, July 26, 2017 (UTC)Hsu_Hao Kingbutcher (Prime Earth) to Roland Loop (Prime Earth) Real name revealed in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:15, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Danny Ruby (Prime Earth) to John Curry (Prime Earth) Real name revealed in . The former is an alias. --- Haroldrocks talk 23:16, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Professor Overbeck (Batman 1966 TV Series) to Anders Overbeck (Batman 1966 TV Series) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:34, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Catwoman (Batman 1966 TV Series) to Selina Kyle (Batman 1966 TV Series) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:24, July 27, 2017 (UTC) The Albino (Wildstorm Universe) to Albino (Wildstorm Universe) We don't start character page name with "The". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:57, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Clark Kent (Smallville: Alien) to Clark Kent (Smallville: Earth-Thirteen) * identifies his native reality as Earth-Thirteen. This move also concerns Bruce Wayne (Smallville: Alien) to Bruce Wayne (Smallville: Earth-Thirteen).KylieMfever (talk) 18:32, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Herr Starr (Preacher TV Series) to Klaus Starr (Preacher TV Series) Full name revealed in the latest episode, "Pig". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:37, August 1, 2017 (UTC) El Dorado (New Earth) to El Dorado (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 22:54, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Forgotten Villains to Forgotten Villains (New Earth) A Prime Earth version appears in Super Sons. Kyletheobald (talk) 22:14, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Hook (Earth-S) to Captain Jones (Earth-S) At the end of his only appearance, the murderous Hook turns out to be Enos Barclay's trusted yacht captain. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 08:53, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :* I don't like Captain Jones any better. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:31, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::* In his pre-yacht-captain career, Jones was a sideshow carnival performer billed as "Flexo The Double-Jointed Freak". Naming him Flexo Jones would be misleading, but it's better than "Captain" for a first name. Plus it's way more memorable. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 00:51, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :::* Fiddlesticks. I begrudgingly and reluctantly withdraw the suggestion. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 03:16, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Frank Chandler (Earth 2) to Charles Chandler (Earth 2) Earth 2 Chas was introduced before Prime Earth Chas. Earth 2 Chas is only ever referred to as "Chas", however Prime Earth Chas, who is supposed to be a perfect doppelganger of his Earth 2 counterpart, is named Charles. I think that retoactively makes Earth 2 Chas' real name Charles, but, if that's too much of a leap, I'll accept Chas Chandler (Earth 2) instead. He just shouldn't be Frank. --- Haroldrocks talk 19:08, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :Where did we get the name Frank from? Just curious... Shadzane �� (talk) 01:27, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :: Frank has traditionally been his name from the original Vertigo Hellblazer run from what I understand. It wasn't too much of a leap to think it carried over in the New 52 until The Hellblazer Rebirth threw us for a loop. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:06, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Weather Man (Earth-S) to Weatherman (Earth-S) This character is called "Weatherman" in-story and "Weather Man" in the story title. The in-story name wins. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:52, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Weather Man to Weatherman Three of the four characters on the page are "Weatherman". That should be the name of the page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:54, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Sherwood (Earth-One) to Sherwood Van Roy (Earth-One) I don't know where it first appeared, but the GCD has "Van Roy" as Sherwood's last name in many of their indexes (from issue 10 to 58), and I see no reason to doubt them... Shadzane �� (talk) 19:57, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Jonathan Dodd (Earth-S) to John Dodd (Earth-S) In his origin story, he calls himself "John". He's not called "Jonathan" in dialog or caption. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:49, September 10, 2017 (UTC) The Red Death (Dark Multiverse) to Bruce Wayne (Earth -52) Revealed in preview here. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:37, September 18, 2017 (UTC) *My only reservation thus far would be: is this the Earth 52 of the main multiverse or the Earth 52 of the Dark Multiverse, and if the latter how should this be dealt with in terms of naming conventions? Ohdear15 (talk) 19:41, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :: The main multiverse doesn't have an Earth 52 -- there are 52 earths, but numbering starts at Earth 0, so the highest it goes is Earth 51. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:06, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :Aside from that, we don't use information from previews. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:47, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, I wasn't expecting a move before Wednesday. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:22, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::: Reopening this now that the issue's out. Should we specify that Earth 52 takes place in the Dark Multiverse? (Dark Multiverse: Earth 52)? Or is (Earth 52) fine and implied to be in the Dark Multiverse? We're (theoretically) going to have to do this for all the other Dark Knights, so we should figure this out sooner than later. --- Haroldrocks talk 16:36, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::How many Dark Multiverse: Earth 52 pages will there be? I think for now we can just keep it at DM. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:46, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I just updated the comic page, so you can see. They namedrop a lot and show plenty of characters from Earth 52 that aren't just the Red Death. It doesn't have to be right now, we can wait to see what the other one-shots do with their world building, but I'm thinking Earth 52 should be treated like any other multiverse Earth. --- Haroldrocks talk 16:59, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Actually, it's "Earth -52". That is a negative sign, not a dash. :::::: - Byfield (talk) 21:14, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: But "Earth-0" is written with a dash in the same issue. I'll say, it does look like it's slightly closer to the 52 but if there's another source that could prove one or the other I'd prefer it. --- Haroldrocks talk 21:43, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: I agree with Byfield about the negative sign. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:29, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: I can't believe how long I spent staring at a "-" today, but, yeah, I'm starting to come around to it too. But let's wait until Murder Machine comes out next week to see if it clears this up. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:22, September 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::All of Multiversity was written with a -. Is there a space in there? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 04:29, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Finally got it. It definitely looks like a space to me. "Earth -52". Earth-0 doesn't have that space. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:55, September 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::: Then I guess there's a general consensus. -52 it is. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:44, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Abdul, Son of Ali Bey (Quality Universe) to Abdul Ibn Bey (Quality Universe) Less commas is better commas. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 01:04, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Ramsey (Prime Earth) to Ramsey Rosso (Prime Earth) A few days early, but his full name is given in ...or at least it will be: http://thegww.com/flash-31-exclusive-preview/ SadCryingClown (talk) 22:56, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Ephram Newhouse (Prime Earth) to Ephraim Newhouse (Prime Earth) I'm going through Night of the Owls for Electrum appearances. There's an "i" in his name. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:30, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Johnny Cloud II (New Earth) to John Cloud II (New Earth) Technically, there is no Johnny Cloud #1. His grandfather, who he's presumably named after, was named Flying Cloud, Johnny was a nickname. However, there's another guy, a relative of Johnny II, named John Cloud who was introduced like 10 years before him. So now we have a Wally West Prime Earth situation where two cousins are named after the same grandfather. With a move, we'd have Flying "Johnny" Cloud, John Cloud, and this guy - John "Johnny" Cloud, which, IMO, is good enough. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:57, September 26, 2017 (UTC) John Curry (Prime Earth) back to Danny Ruby (Prime Earth) Sigh. The 5-issue-long reveal that his real name was John Curry was a red herring. John Curry is somebody else entirely, Debbie got the evidence wrong. Don't move this yet. The mystery's supposed to conclude next issue, and I don't want us to have to move the page again in a month if they decide to throw us for a loop again. I'll bump this when the issue comes out. --- Haroldrocks talk 03:24, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Conrad Cabel (New Earth) to Conrad Cabel (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:03, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Space Cabby (New Earth) to Space Cabbie (New Earth) That's how DC Comics, plus everybody else on the internet, spells it. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:22, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :Also, the disambig oage and other versions spelled "Cabbie" should be moved. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:32, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Dodger (Arrow) to Winnick Norton (Arrow) his real name was confirmed in Arrow: Season 2.5 Vol 1 8 by Oliver.